


Someone Else's Sweet Dream

by person_of_letters



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Maria's POV, Minor Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Near Future, One Shot, Vision of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_of_letters/pseuds/person_of_letters
Summary: Maria has a vision of Michael and Alex in the future.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	Someone Else's Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic since way back... before the war. Please keep your expectations low as I get my writing legs back.  
> I am on tumblr (mentally-maladjusted) if you would like to send prompts or find snippets of larger works.

One minute, Maria was listening to the Friday night chatter of the Pony while watching Michael and Isobel play pool with Alex and Forrest, the next her vision was tunneling, and the lights were flaring. Darkness crept in at the edges, framing Michael and Alex at the pool table before their surroundings changed and they were in Alex’s living room. They looked generally the same, but also different. Alex’s shoulders were relaxed, and his eyes were warm. Long gone was the crease in his brow and the pensive expression he often wore. He looked at ease as he walked across the room to where Michael was lounging on the couch in sweatpants and socked feet, an old hoodie on that Maria recognized as Alex’s was stretched snuggly across his shoulders. He looked sleep-warm and happy. His guard was completely down and the smile he directed at Alex was wide open as he accepted a steaming mug from the airman.

  
Alex settled in next to Michael, throwing his arm along the back of the sofa, to which Michael promptly scooted himself beneath, cozying up to Alex’s side and resting his head against the man’s shoulder. Her friend smiled down at the top of Michael’s curly head before bending enough to kiss his hair. Michael hummed, bringing his coffee to his mouth to blow on it.

  
As Alex got settled, he draped a blanket across his and Michael’s laps and picked up the TV remote.

  
Maria, throat tight and heart racing, looked around the familiar surroundings of Alex’s home. Just as the men looked the same but different, so did the room. The differences were in Michael’s things casually intermingled with Alex’s. His cowboy hat was on the coffee table in front of them, his jacket hanging on a hook on the wall. She noticed an additional guitar in the far corner and small tchotchkes and keepsakes with an either rustic, earthen ware or otherworldly sheen to them, lining the available surfaces of shelves and book cases -- book cases that were overflowing with manuals and anthologies and notebooks in various states of ware. More than anything else, though, her eyes zeroed in on the photographs that were all over the room -- on shelves, tables, walls. Snapshots of a life together. Pictures of their past and this present; their future.

  
Glancing through them, Maria saw pictures of the two men in the desert, on a beach, in the snow, a bed… some of the photos showed time spent with others -- Max and Isobel, Kyle, Liz and Rosa, and… her. What looked like vacations, parties, and movie nights were recorded in every frame. One frame, however, stood out from the rest. It was larger and centered on the shelf above the television. The frame wasn’t ornate, but it was distinct and seemed to mark an occasion. A wedding. Maria’s head swam as she focused in on the image.

  
Everyone was wearing formal dress -- she couldn’t figure out who the wedding was for, but the boutonnieres and bouquets were unmistakable. In the photo, Michael and Alex stood side by side, ties loosened, and collars unbuttoned, Maria stood in front of Alex with his arm wrapped over her shoulder and the side of his face pressed to the side of hers, his tuxedo jacket draped around her. Rosa stood on his other side, opposite Michael, with a cute brunette girl and Kyle. Michael had one arm around Alex and the other around Isobel, who was laying a kiss on his cheek. On her other side stood Max and Liz, in much the same position as Maria and Alex. That’s when she noticed the rings. Unmistakable bands glittered on each man’s left hand, identical to the ones they now wore, cuddled up together under a blanket.

  
“Movie or tv show?” Alex asked, fiddling with the remote, clicking between icons on the screen.  
“Show. A new season of Nailed It came out.” Michael blew on his coffee, wiggling further beneath the blanket.  
Alex rolled his eyes, “Why do you even like this show? It’s obnoxious.” Despite his words, Alex pulled up Netflix and navigated to Michael’s guilty pleasure.  
“It’s funny,” Michael began, “even though it’s stupid. But I like that these people suck at something and it’s a total shit-show from start to finish, but they don’t give up. They keep trying. No matter how many things go wrong, even when it seems like there is no point because it’s impossible to win, they don’t quit, not really.”  
Alex didn’t respond, still searching through titles.  
“If you don’t want to watch it, though, we can find something else. I’m not picky.”  
“No,” Alex’s voice was thick when he responded. “This is fine. It’s good.” The arm he had along the back of the couch dropped onto Michael’s shoulder, curling him in closer.  
Michael smiled up at Alex who returned it before kissing his cheek and then gently pressing his lips to the other mans.

  
Maria watched the two men as the hosts bubbly voice welcomed viewers to the show. She wasn’t sure what year it was, how old they were, or how long they had been together, but it was clear from the look of them and their surroundings that what she was seeing was in the not too distant future. Her best friend and her boyfriend, sitting on their couch, in their house, sharing coffee and watching a baking competition, happily married.  
Before she could wrap her head around that, Maria’s vision began to tunnel again, the light pulsing and strobing behind her eyes as the noise of the Pony made its way back into her awareness. As her eyes refocused, they were still on the pool table. Michael and Alex both seemed to be having a good time, laughing and joking with Isobel and Forrest, but their eyes were guarded. Their shoulders tense. The stark contrast between the men before her and the men in her vision left a lump in her throat and a pain in her chest.

  
She let out a shuddering breath, trying to regain her equilibrium. “Fuck.”


End file.
